Despierta
by Soda Stereo
Summary: Vamos. Tienes que despertar


Capítulo 1

Oscuridad. Allí era donde se encontraba parado en ese momento. En una desconcertante oscuridad que lo abrazaba completamente. Bajó su cabeza y observó que su uniforme militar seguía intacto e impecable.

X:- ¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntó a la nada tratando de obtener alguna respuesta sólida de lo que pasaba.

X2:- Arthur... Levántate.- Una voz muy conocida para él resonó en su cabeza.

Arthur: Sus ojos verdes se iluminaron con esperanza.- ¿Alfred? ¿Eres tú?-

Alfred:- Arriba. Vamos. Tu héroe te espera.- La misma voz resonó aún más fuerte en su cabeza.

Arthur: Cerró los ojos.-Pero si estoy despierto.-

Arthur estaba desconcertado y el miedo empezaba a inundar su cerebro. Su cuerpo se estremeció e intentó recordar que hacía allí. Sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue una jaqueca insoportable. Apretó su puño y se mordió el labio preocupado. Respiró y luego soltó un tierno suspiro. Ya no tenía miedo. Pero si estaba confundido, por lo que abrió los ojos y cayó al suelo.  
Se encontraba, ante su sorpresa, en un parque. El pasto verde parecía una alfombra mientras que los árboles, con las hojas de otoño, adornaban el parque dando una sensación de tranquilidad. El sol brillaba en su máximo esplendor y sus rayos emanaban calidez. No había viento, y a lo lejos se podía escuchar a los pájaros cantar.

Arthur: Se acercó al árbol más cercano y se sacó uno de sus guantes mostrando una mano pequeña. Con movimientos de caballero, tocó el árbol para comprobar si era real.- ¿Eh? Es real. ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- Dijo al aire.

X:- Es curioso. Iba a hacerte la misma pregunta.- Una voz detrás de él lo asustó, haciendo que soltara un pequeño grito agudo mientras el guante que sostenía se cayó al suelo.

Arthur se giró con rapidez y observó una figura, un poco más alta, frente a él. Vestía un uniforme de color marrón y una chaqueta de aviador. Tenía pelo corto y rubio con un mechón que le sobresalía. La vista de Arthur se posó en los ojos de la figura y pudo encontrar unos penetrantes ojos azules que lo miraban fijamente mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

Arthur:- Aa... ¡Alfred!- Exclamó el joven, avergonzado por asustarse de esa manera.

Alfred: Rió suavemente mientras una expresión feliz aparecía en su rostro.- Tranquilo, Arthur. Tú sabes que nunca te haría mal a ti. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?- Preguntó Alfred agachándose para agarrar el guante caído.

Arthur: Claramente desconcertado por la aparición de Alfred, replicó con educación.- Yo me encuentro perfectamente, Al. ¿Sabes dónde estamos?- E intentó agarrar su guante de la mano derecha de su compañero.

Alfred: Antes de que la mano de Arthur tocara el guante, Alfred agarró su muñeca. La vista del mismo se posó en los ojos de su compañero.- Tenía la esperanza de que tú contestaras esa pregunta.- Dijo con suavidad. Y bajó su mirada hacia la mano desnuda de Arthur.- Tendrás frío si no te pongo el guante.- Murmuró tristemente y con lentitud empezó a meter la mano del inglés en el guante, logrando que este se ruborizara levemente.

Arthur:- ¡Alfred!- Se limitó a decir. Estaba muy avergonzado que el estadounidense le pusiera el guante, pero no sacó la mano en ningún momento.

Alfred: Una vez que la mano del inglés entro en el guante, Alfred volvió a dirigir su mirada a los ojos de Arthur sin soltar su mano.- ¿Te sonrojaste?- Preguntó sorprendido por la reacción de Arthur. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver como este giraba la cabeza tratando de evitar la mirada del estadounidense.-Eres un encanto, ¿Lo sabes?- Y apretó su mano con la del Inglés.

Aquella acción sorprendió al británico, que sacó la mano intentando mostrarse ofendido. Para su desgracia, y la felicidad del otro, sus mejillas se encontraban levemente sonrojadas, delatándolo. Arthur se dio vuelta para dejar de mirarlo y empezó a caminar hacia adelante sin ninguna dirección.

Alfred:- ¡Arthur!- Exclamó triste el rubio.- No me dejes aquí solo. Vuelve.-

Arthur:- ¿Por qué debería volver contigo?- Dijo. El inglés esperó la respuesta del estadounidense por unos segundos.-Es de mala educación no contestar.- Reprochó. Se dio vuelta y una expresión de sorpresa apareció en su cara.

Allí no había nadie. Ni una simple alma. Los pájaros ya no cantaban y un leve viento empezó a mover los árboles. Arthur se llevó una mano al pecho y una pequeña lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

Arthur:- ¿Estaré loco? ¿He estado hablando solo todo este tiempo?- Lentamente bajo su mano decepcionado.- ¿Me lo he imaginado a Alfred? Él me prometió que siempre sería mi héroe. Que siempre estaría allí para ayudarme y acompañarme.-Se sentó en el suelo mientras que un pequeño caudal de lágrimas aparecía en sus ojos. Apoyó su cabeza en las rodillas y exclamó con voz quebrada- ¡Alfred! Eres un idiota.-

El viento empezó a soplar más fuerte logrando que las hojas se desprendieran de los árboles cayendo en el pasto. El británico notó eso y levantó su cabeza aterrado. Se limpió las lágrimas y se levantó rápidamente. Los árboles empezaban a romperse y el césped se marchitaba con rapidez, perdiendo su color y su belleza. Las hojas formaban pequeños remolinos que viajaban sin dirección alguna.  
Arthur, desconcertado por lo que ocurría, miró a todas partes buscando alguna salida de ese lugar. Al darse vuelta, una puerta de madera se materializo frente a él. Aquello lo sorprendió sobremanera logrando que retrocediera unos pasos. Pero alargó su brazo derecho y giró el pomo de la puerta. Sin esperar a que se abriera completamente, Arthur entró y cerró la puerta tras él.  
Un aroma hogareño golpeó la nariz del inglés que se dio vuelta y observó con detenimiento el lugar en el que se encontraba. Era una cabaña de madera sin ventanas. Y con varios muebles dentro de ella. A su derecha se encontraba una cama con una mesita de luz a su lado y un interruptor encima de esta. Las sabanas tenían la bandera estadounidense y la almohada tenía la bandera inglesa. Arthur giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda y observó un escritorio de madera marrón con varios cajones debajo. Una lámpara se encontraba encima y, para la sorpresa del inglés, estaba prendida iluminando una hoja. Este se acercó lentamente y agarró la hoja, perplejo.

De: Alfred

Para: Arthur

"You took the time to memorize me:

My fears, my hopes, and dreams.

I just like hangin' out with you, all the time.

All those times that you didn't leave;

It's been occurring to me I'd like to hang out with you, for my whole life.

Stay."

Arthur quedo conmovido por lo que acababa de leer. Los ojos se cristalizaron y volvió a leer la letra de Alfred una y otra vez hasta que se cansó. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer en la hoja, haciendo pequeños puntos negros que, poco a poco, dificultaban su lectura.

Arthur:-¿Alfred me escribió esto?- Suspiró con suavidad- Es lo más bello que alguien ha hecho por mí.- Arthur observó el final de la carta y vio, para su completa sorpresa, dos simples palabras. –"Te amo".- leyó en voz alta las palabras.- Yo también te amo, Alfred.- Dijo con voz crispada.

Alfred:- Awwwww. Eres muy tierno cuando quieres, Artie- Dijo una persona detrás de él. El británico se dio vuelta y vio a Alfred con una toalla cubriendo su cintura, dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo.

Arthur:- ¡Alfred! Cu-Cubre tu torso.- Dijo avergonzado el inglés. Sin embargo no pudo dejar de mirar el cuerpo del estadounidense.

Alfred:- Oh. Sí. Discúlpame.-Dejando una pausa después de cada palabra.-Sin embargo no puedes negar que te gusta mi cuerpo. No has parado de mirarlo.-Dejó salir una risa al ver la cara sonrojada de su amor.-Si te das vuelta, me cambiaré. A menos que quieras mirarme.-Y le guiño el ojo.

Arthur:-Ya cállate- Y se dio vuelta para evitar la mirada de Alfred. Arthur bostezó levemente y se desperezó.-

Alfred:- Veo que tienes sueño. ¿Quieres dormir, encanto?- Preguntó con tono seductor.

Arthur se dio vuelta sonrojado y con la intención de decirle algo. Pero se quedó mudo al ver a Alfred acostado en la cama, mirándolo. El inglés se acercó lentamente a la única cama que había en la cabaña y frenó a unos metros de esta. Miró directamente a los ojos del estadounidense y pudo ver un brillo en sus ojos.

Alfred: Sonrió.-Vamos Artie. Por favor, duerme conmigo.-Le pidió Alfred.

A pesar de sentirse muy incómodo, Arthur se sacó la parte superior de su uniforme y sus guantes, y aceptó la invitación de Alfred, mientras que este apagó la luz. La cabeza de Arthur se apoyó en el pecho de su amor y juntó las manos en su estómago. Aprovechando eso, el estadounidense agarró las manos del británico y con voz suave canturreó:

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"."

Arthur:- Al- Dijo con cierta inseguridad.- ¿M-Mme darías un beso?- Preguntó avergonzado mientras acercaba su cara a la de Alfred.

Alfred: Sonrió nuevamente.-Eso depende. ¿Dirás que me amas después?- Replicó el estadounidense acercándose aún más.

Alfred estaba tan cerca de Arthur que podía escuchar sus latidos acelerados y su respiración agitada. Arthur cerró los ojos esperando sentir unos cálidos labios que lo esperaban, pero algo lo detuvo. Al abrir los ojos contempló a Alfred con una expresión triste en su rostro. Tenía la mano en el mentón del británico mientras que la otra apretó con más fuerza la mano del mismo.

Alfred:-Descansa- Dijo secamente el estadounidense y apoyó su cabeza en la almohada.

El inglés miraba aturdido a Alfred. Aquello lo había dejado sin palabras y, obedeciendo a Alfred, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir con el corazón partido en dos.

* * *

X:- No lo sé.

X2:- ¡¿Qué?!

* * *

El despertador empezó a sonar despertando a Arthur que se encontraba abrazando una almohada con la bandera inglesa. Abrió los ojos suavemente y vio que se encontraba en la misma cabaña de ayer. Soltó la almohada y levantó su torso rápidamente buscando la parte superior de su uniforme, el cual encontró más allá, tirado junto a una chaqueta de aviador. Apagó el despertador y se dispuso a levantarse cuando escuchó una puerta abrirse. Giró su cabeza y observó una mano estirada agarrando la chaqueta tirada.

Arthur:- ¡Alfred!- Gritó el inglés mientras hacía un amago de levantarse.

La mano se frenó momentáneamente. Pero acto seguido agarró la chaqueta y cerró la puerta. El británico, aturdido por lo que acababa de ocurrir, saltó de la cama y se aproximó hacia su ropa. Se vistió con rapidez e intentó abrir la puerta en la que segundos antes salió Alfred. Sin embargo, la puerta no se abría. Estaba cerrada con llave. La desilusión y desesperación se iluminaron en el rostro del inglés, que empezó a buscar como loco la llave. Luego de varios minutos buscándola, Arthur se sentó en la cama resignado y la golpeó con fuerza. Para la sorpresa del británico, se escuchó un golpe sordo debajo de esta. Se agachó y vio una cajita en el centro. Estiró su mano y, a duras penas, atrapó entre sus manos la cajita, la cual sacó para observarla mejor. Era una caja de madera con una inscripción en la parte superior.

"Mis mejores momentos"

Arthur parpadeó repetidamente, desconcertado por lo que decía la inscripción de la cajita. La abrió y en su interior había dos fotos. En una se encontraban él y Alfred de pequeños. Alfred estaba sentado en un columpio mientras que Arthur lo empujaba levemente de atrás. Ambos sonreían con mucha felicidad.  
En la otra se encontraban Alfred y él, un poco más adultos que en la foto anterior, subiendo unas escaleras que conducían a una casa en un árbol. La casa estaba pintada de rojo y azul y tenía garabatos dibujados en distintas partes de la misma. En esa foto ambos saludaban a la cámara, sonriendo como tontos.  
Guardó ambas fotos en su bolsillo derecho y volvió a mirar la caja. Allí se encontraba una llave antigua y oxidada, la cual Arthur tomó sin pensarlo dos veces y se encaminó hacia la puerta cerrada. La pequeña llave encajaba perfectamente en la cerradura. Una sensación de miedo recorrió la espina dorsal de Arthur pasando por todo su cuerpo, logrando que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Pequeñas gotas de sudor caían por su frente y las manos le temblaban. Las piernas, como gelatina, empezaron a temblarle y le costaba mantenerse en pie.

X: Una voz grave resonó en toda la cabaña.-No tengas miedo. La puerta te llevará al siguiente piso.-

Arthur:- ¿Y si decido quedarme aquí y no seguir adelante?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

X:-Nunca más volverás a verlo. Tu héroe se quedará solo y la depresión lo consumirá.-Contestó la voz.- ¿Quieres eso para él?- Preguntó luego de unos segundos.

El británico no respondió a la pregunta. Cerró los ojos, giró el pomo de la puerta y pasó el umbral de la misma. Un viento frío lo golpeó en la cara, congelándolo. Abrió los ojos y contempló un inusual bosque frente a él, un bosque solitario y silencioso, como estaba él en ese momento.

* * *

Bueno. Hasta acá llega este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y sería de mucha ayuda que me dijeran cualquier error o incoherencia en la historia :)

Les deseo un buen día.  
Soda Stereo~

PD: Esta historia esta dedicada a Sayu Kirkland, un amante sin remedio de la pareja Alfred x Arthur. :D


End file.
